


Good Night?

by licenseplate



Category: Kakumeiki Valvrave | Valvrave the Liberator
Genre: Bodyswap, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 09:54:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28561626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/licenseplate/pseuds/licenseplate
Summary: The rune transferral has a few hiccups tonight. Why is he still awake?
Relationships: L-elf/Tokishima Haruto
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Good Night?

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to get back into writing but I was struggling so this is more like a stream of consciousness work.  
> It has no plot so I had a hard time concluding it and ended up trying to weave in another theme.  
> Thank you for waiting so long for a new work. I hope I can come up with something more coherent and planned in the future.  
> It's really hard to write bodyswap with the same gendered characters because it's hard to differentiate them. I hope it's not too confusing.

There’s none of the familiar pain he feels after they exchange runes. He’s about to bring his hand up to his neck to check if it really did happen, but what L-Elf is greeted with is the sight of him sitting on top of his own body, looking at his own face that’s equally as shocked as the one he’s currently wearing.

“Y-You’re awake?” L-Elf hears his voice come out shakily from his own body, and yet…?

“It seems that way.” The pieces fall into place rather quickly. Of course he’d be in Tokishima Haruto’s body. The coldness of Haruto’s voice surprises him, even if he himself was the one who spoke the words.

Haruto says nothing but attempts to prop himself up on the bed where they are. L-Elf remembers Haruto choosing the place as he didn’t want him to pass out on the cold hard floor. A surprisingly good suggestion from someone who didn’t seem to use his brain much. His eyes finish adapting to the darkness of the room momentarily.

If there were any other suggestions Haruto had made when it came to the whole body jacking business, they were mostly for L-Elf’s safety and benefit. L-Elf had made no input of his own. The other boy was much too naive to take advantage of him, especially not in the short time frame he would have to control L-Elf’s body. He certainly wasn’t malicious enough to plan ahead in order to sabotage him. In any case, one of these suggestions was to only transfer runes at night, before sleeping. That meant Haruto could go to sleep in L-Elf’s body, and L-Elf, as Haruto, would be able to sleep through the night too.

“So… Let’s go to sleep?” L-Elf detects the hesitance in his face.

The moonlight filters through the clouds and onto the crumpled sheets where they both slept when they performed this secret ritual. L-Elf almost felt uneasy for a second, but perhaps it was because he wasn’t in his own body. Something about this situation was awfully familiar yet unfamiliar.

“I suppose.” He didn’t have any objections. At least, that’s what they’d be doing if it was a normal night of not-so-normal body jacking.

“Are you going to get off me? Or well, uh, you?” Right. L-Elf was still straddling himself. An awkward position, especially considering who he was at the moment. He imagines this is the sight Haruto sees every time they’re about to uphold their contract. Strange. Haruto is certainly making an interesting expression on _his_ face right about now, but L-Elf can’t quite tell what it’s supposed to convey due to the darkness.

Without so much as a word, he gets off and rolls onto the unoccupied section of the bed by Haruto’s side. He pulls the blanket over himself and gets as comfortable as he can in this foreign body.

“Uh… You’re sleeping here?”

“You have a problem with that?” He feels nothing would go wrong anyway, but it wouldn’t hurt to keep his eye on Haruto to make sure there are no irregularities with the rune transferral. L-Elf peeks at him from the corner of his eye.

“Oh… Well, I… No.” It’d be a lie if Haruto said he wasn’t used to it. But normally, L-Elf’s already completely passed out. The guy never lets his guard down otherwise. “Okay. Let’s sleep. Good night, L-Elf.”

Haruto pulls their shared blanket over himself as well and shifts so he can face L-Elf. _It’s like looking into a mirror_ , he thinks. Or perhaps he doesn’t think at all, as he reaches towards his own face, attempting to brush the hair out of the way. 

L-Elf intercepts Haruto’s hand by grasping his wrist tightly. L-Elf had never seen himself wince like that before. “What do you think you’re doing?” Again, the coldness in Haruto’s voice is enough to make L-Elf pause for a moment and he loosens his grip.

“I… Kind of… Got distracted.” No matter how many times Haruto’s seen himself out cold, talking to himself just felt weird. He pulls his hand back and under the covers.

“Stop speaking, you’re giving me a headache.” L-Elf’s voice is a touch softer than before, but he still can’t get used to the wrong voice saying these things. “Go to sleep.” He pulls the blanket over Haruto’s shoulder.

“I hope we can go back to our own bodies soon… This is kind of weird…”

“The fact that I’m awake? The sooner we fall asleep, the sooner you’ll stop worrying about it. So let me sleep.” Disturbed by looking at his own face and the range of emotions he’s actually able to display, he turns away from Haruto and stares at the wall instead.

“Okay.” Haruto obediently responds as he moves his body closer to L-Elf’s, and L-Elf wishes the idiot had kept his mouth shut after that. “But what if we don’t go back to normal tomorrow?” Whichever way it was, Haruto didn’t care at this point. It was all jumbled up in his mind. _He’s me and I’m him, but in the end we’re just ourselves!_ At least that’s what Haruto was thinking as he hugged his own body from behind. 

“Then you bite me again.”

“What if I just did it now?”

“And interrupt the transfer?” He guesses that once the body is done replenishing its runes, the soul returns to its original body, but that’s nothing but conjecture, and L-Elf knows that. “Besides, the others seeing you with a bite mark on your neck is going to raise eyebrows.” That much was true. Haruto wasn’t exactly good at lying or hiding things from his friends. The fact that he’d been able to hide his pseudo-vampirism was a feat in itself. He imagines Haruto’s flustered state unpleasantly contorting L-Elf’s own facial features.

“Are you sure?” Haruto’s head rests close to his neck. He can feel the hair brush his exposed skin, and Haruto’s hand move up to his chest, pulling them closer to each other.

L-Elf doesn’t move. He pretends to be asleep. The sooner Haruto falls asleep can he finally relax, except for one miscalculation. He’s not in his own body. His eyelids actually feel heavy, and if he keeps pretending to be asleep, he’ll really fall asleep. But what’s the issue here? He’s calculating different outcomes in his head while attempting to stifle a yawn. _Dumb body._ Maybe he should just let his guard down this once. It’s not like Haruto would do anything… But the weight of the arm on his side underneath the blanket is annoying him. Whatever. _It’s fine. It’s fine_ , he thinks, as he’s lulled to sleep by Haruto’s breathing. _It’s fine…_

The sight L-Elf wakes up to the very next morning is Haruto’s peacefully snoozing face, too close for comfort. He’s definitely still holding him but at the waist, and the other boy has an arm and leg over him as well. With that, he can confirm that they swapped back in the middle of the night.

“Oi, Tokishima Haruto. Wake up.” Haruto’s breath is hitting his skin, and that just adds to the discomfort of the weight of the extra limbs, the warmth of this extra body, and his slightly sore neck. He has no intention of going back to sleep, but something about this setup makes him reluctant to move and disturb the peace. His expression softens slightly and he sighs. Peace, huh? When was the last time he had that? Has he ever had a moment in his life where he could truly relax? As thanks for the pleasant sleep he had, he decides to be a little lenient. He supposes he has the entire morning to disengage from this less than optimal position but… “Tokishima Haruto, I’m giving you five minutes.” Haruto grunts in response. “If you don’t wake up then, I’ll really put your immortality to the test,” L-Elf threatens as he reaches to pinch Haruto’s nose. _What expression will you make if I do this?_


End file.
